


Keeping the connection

by seratonation



Series: Tumblr prompts [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Gen, ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: How about the long distance relationship prompt--romantic or otherwise, Marvel ladies keeping the connection going from all corners of the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping the connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freshbakedlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshbakedlady/gifts).



> [Original post on tumblr](http://yourethehellisbucky.tumblr.com/post/115198970763/if-youre-still-taking-fluff-prompts-i-really)

Natasha was exhausted when she went back to the hotel room. She was pulling at strings and tying up loose ends. She could list up to twenty names she had to track down but she wasn’t sure what day it was anymore.

She unset all of her traps, made sure no one had opened her door or any of the windows, going by muscle memory more than anything else. It was all clear until she made it to her living room and found Sharon lounging on her couch.

“Hello,” Sharon said, in her best seductive voice.

Natasha grinned. “Hello yourself,” she said, slowly walking forward, making sure Sharon got an eyeful before she climbed on to the couch with her, draping herself over Sharon’s body.

Sharon put her arms around Natasha, stroking her back. “Have you eaten yet?”

“I grabbed some take out on the way back.”

“Aw, that’s a shame,” Sharon said, “I was going to make you dinner.”

“I’ll accept breakfast instead,” Natasha said, then pushed herself up to look Sharon in the eye, “you’re staying for breakfast right?”

Sharon grinned. “I have twenty four hours,” she said, “we can do breakfast, lunch,” she lowered her eyelids, “dessert.”

Natasha leaned in and kissed her. “I am all for dessert,” she said, then lowered herself to rest her head on Sharon’s breasts. “But I should shower first,” she mumbled, “and get out of my suit, and nap.”

Sharon laughed softly. “Maybe not in that order?”

“No,” Natasha agreed, “not in that order.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes more before Sharon realised Natasha had fallen asleep, her breath slow and even.

It seemed that nap was first.

***

“Hey Maria,” Sharon said, answering her phone on the way out of the hotel.

“You saw Natasha,” Maria said, forgoing any hellos. Sharon could tell she was grinning.

“You can’t know that,” she said, trying to keep her voice even.

“I can,” Maria said, “you always have that tone in your voice after you see her.”

“I don’t have a tone!”

“It’s not a bad thing,” Maria said defensively, “it’s a good tone, I’m glad she makes you happy.”

Sharon smiled to herself as she waved down a taxi. “Me too,” she said, “what can I do for you Ms. Hill.”

“I need a favour,” Maria said, only hesitating for a moment, “I wanna say it’s probably nothing but I’ve a hit a wall and I was hoping you knew a way around it.”

“Me personally or me and my new friends,” she asked, sliding into the cab that pulled up.

“Maybe a bit of both,” Maria said, as Sharon told the driver to take her to the airport.

“Maria,” Sharon said, returning to her call, “You know I can’t-”

“I know, I know,” Maria interrupted, “I’ll email you, who knows, it could be nothing.”

“It’s never nothing,” Sharon said, and sighed again, less than happy this time, “I’ll have a look, see what I can do.”

“I owe you one,” Maria replied, the grin clear on her voice.

“That’s about sixteen you owe me now,” she said.

“Next time you’re in New York,” Maria promised, “there’s this new club that’s opened up.”

Sharon bit her lower lip to stifle the smile. “It’s a date.”


End file.
